Revenge Is Sweet when You're Near Water!
by ConfusifyingCristy
Summary: It all started when Sonny and Tawni go to a lake, when they see someone familiar. What will they do? How will thay react? Based on a real day last summer. Oneshot!


Revenge is sweet when you're near water!: oneshot.

Sonny POV

Yes! It is finally Summer vacation, and Tawni and I decided to plan a one week get away in New Hampshire. There was just one thing that really ticked Tawni off, and that was the fact that we were staying in a pop up trailer. And get this, its also in the woods in my grandmother's old campground. Well, she's just gotta live with it. Anyway, today we decided to take a ride down to the First Connecticut Lake, at least a 45 minute drive from where we are now. For an hour, Tawni was packing everything that we could do at the lake. Even scuba crap. Really, I don't thing I would want to go scuba diving in a lake. All I would see would be murk. Anyway, now that she stopped packing up the trailer, we're off to the lake.

******************************45 minutes later**************************

Were finally here! I used to love this place so much when I was younger. Now, I get to enjoy it with one of my best friends! Can this day get any better?! After we were done settling ourselves, Tawni and I decided to do a little tanning. So, as Tawni said in order to not get any unattractive tanning lines, that we un buckle the back of our neck strap thingy. Then, after three minutes of chatting, this cute little doxen puppy walks by.

"Awww! Look at you, you pretty little thing?!" Tawni squeals to the doxen. Then, all of a sudden, it starts barking at us like a crazy psychopath, and it starts to run after us! So, Tawni and I get up to ran away fro the little demon. Then, I realized that my strap thingy is still undone! So, I yell to Tawni,

"Oh My Gosh, Tawni! My strap!" she squeals, and hold on to the strap while we're running from that freakishly cute rat! Only a few more steps until he hit our site… YES!!!! Tawni and I jump on top of a boulder to fasten back the strap. And yes, the thing runs away to an oddly familiar voice.

"Come back here, Deedee!" he says.

"Deedee?!" Tawni and I look at each other confused. We were thinking that its name would be Spike, or something like that to fit its nasty attitude. But then I realize that we're not the only ones from LA. I jump down from the boulder to make sure that I'm right… Oh My God, Chad is here. Strangely with puppies. I run to him, about to question him when I realize that he's in a bathing suit. Oh My Loving Lord In Heaven. He's gorgeous when topless! Wait, what? Oh yeah!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!!!!" I ask him, outraged.

"Well, Sonny, I didn't expect to see you, here!" he says to me.

"You didn't expect to see me here, you and I both know that you hate the woods!"

"Well, I'm just walking these poor little puppies through the woods to get a little fresh air, that's all!" I roll my eyes at him suspiciously, and say,

"Chad, I think you and I both know that you despise puppies 100%!" I think he decides to give up on this conversation and gives me a deceiving chuckle.

"How was your little visit with Deedee?" he then belts out a laugh. Stupid little perfect loud laugh! I roll my eyes at him, again, and walk away with Tawni, calling him a pervert! When we returned back to our site, Tawni and I both agree that he's gone too far, and this war ends today, with revenge! We started to plan our get back.

**********************************************************************************

Chad is in for it. All of his dogs are tied up, and they fell asleep. Lets hope it's a deep sleep, because this is gonna be messy. We then spot Chad sitting down by the waterside…Perfect! We slowly creep down to his level. By the count of three, I will sing in soprano to freak him out to death, and Tawni will push him into the water. Tawni and I look at each other. It ends now! On the count.

1.……………………………..2.……………………………..3!!!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream so loud that his eyes widen, and he moves away when Tawni pushes him into the water. This ended in quite a splash! We take a while to get a good laugh, and make sure that he's not dead. Thank god, he isn't! finally, he calms down, and yells at us, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" wow, I had never seen him sooo mad before. Tawni and I back away, and run while yelling, "REVENGE IS SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" who knows what Chad will do to us when we arrive back in California. At least Tawni and I had the best first day in New Hampshire. Now, I just need to show her how to flush a trailer toilet…


End file.
